1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications system using ARCNET(Attached Resource Computer Network), and more particularly, to a data multi-processing method in ARCNET allowing ARCNET to support a plurality of internal network paths so as to operate a plurality of network processes in one station with a small number of network overheads.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally in data communications, data is passed between a plurality of stations which are coupled and the data information is transmitted to or received from other stations according to data processing of internet processes.
Such kind of station relies on a communications protocol in exchanging information with other stations, and its network is configured with OSI (Open System Interconnection) seven-layer model in which several necessary communications functions are classified into several layers, and each layer""s function is defined to thereby exchange data between processes in other systems.
For a basic component of the station network, there are open systems (for example, station, computer or terminals) for managing between applied processes each performing data exchanging, physical transmitting media for connecting between open systems, and a connector for connecting between the applied processes.
Among the seven layers, layer 1 and layer 2 are about functions and norms of hardware; and layer 3 to layer 7 define functions and norms of software. ARCNET is a data link belonging to the layer 2 in OSI seven layers, playing a role of transmitting data correctly to the other station without data error in data packet.
Presently, there is a tendency to classify network into units according to the open system architecture, each performing its own function and thereby being an additional process. Accordingly, a network which connects between stations with a plurality of processes should support a plurality of internal network paths to thereby classify processes in one station.
The communications system using a conventional ARCNET, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of stations 10 and 20, processors in each station 11 and 21, connectors for connecting processors 13 and 23, ARCNET entities 15 and 25 which are data line layers, and physical medium 30 which is data line.
If messages are transmitted from a random station 10 to the other station 20, a destination address (DA:Destination Address) of the ARCNET entity designates only the address of the other station, not transmitting the address of the random processors 11 or 21 in the station, and the conventional ARCNET only supports the single network path.
That is, there is a single path in the connectors 13 and 23 between the processors 11 and 21 and ARCNET entities 15 and 25, and also in the physical medium 30 between the source station 10 and arriving station 20.
Therefore, the communication systems using the conventional ARCNET cannot operate in a multi-processing mode using a plurality of internal processors, and their processing times for a predetermined amount of data therefore cannot be appreciably reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method of multi-processing data in ARCNET that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of multi-processing data in ARCNET, allowing the entity to support a plurality of internal network paths to thereby operate a plurality of network processors simultaneously.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method of multi-processing data in attached resource computer network, includes the steps of:
a first step of, in the attached resource computer network, setting the network address data MAP which is a path for transmitting data to a plurality of stations and each processor employed in each station;
a second step of, when transmitting data packet from a random station to a destination station, calling a transmission function by using an identification code corresponding to each address data in the network MAP, detecting the network MAP by the identification code to obtain the source process address and the destination station and the destination process address data, and inserting and transmitting into the data unit of the data packet;
a third step of receiving the data packet transmitted from the second step, obtaining the address data from the data packet, detecting the network MAP set in the attached resource computer network entity, and thereby determining if there is the same address data for denoting the process of its own station; and
a fourth step of transmitting data to the corresponding process if there is the same address data set in the network MAP of the attached resource computer network in the previous third step.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.